Kyuubi Revealed: The Revamped Veil
by Kriegmarine
Summary: A rewrite of my story 'Kyuubi Revealed: The Shattered Veil'. On the night he stole the Scroll of Sealing, Naruto is accused by Mizuki of being the Kyuubi no Yoko; What if, in a way, he was right? Kyuubified!Naruto. Naru/Hina. Slow story progression. Slow updates. Rated 'M' for adult situations and language. R&R. *chapter 5 almost done (8/28/2013)*
1. Before we begin

**Before we begin, I would like to take a moment of your time to explain some things. When I first began writing Kyuubi Revealed: The Shatterd Veil, I didn't have any real direction; I wanted to make a story where Naruto and Kurama were one being... and that was as far as I really got in terms of planning. I got to Chapter 9, but with each new chapter came a feeling of loathing; My characters were not acting like those of canon which, while not uncommon, was something I had been aiming for within this fic. Some of the situations I had created were seemingly random in origin; Some even coming straight out of he blue. I felt less need to update each passing day.**

**Finally, months later, I decided to rewrite what I currently had to get a result closer to what I had originally intended. I am happy to say that I feel that I have met those self-set expectations.**

**While the first four chapter will read like the original, they have been reworked to reflect what I had originally intended to put into this story. After Chapter 4... Things will change drastically from the original Kyuubi Revealed. I'll leave the original story up, an example of how my writing has grown, for comparison to this rework. I now have nothing more to say, so I will now let you off. Please enjoy Kyuubi Revealed: The Revamped Veil.**

**A special thanks to ArcaneWind on DeviantArt for the use of his artwork for the cover of this fic.**

**KM**


	2. Chapter 1

Uploaded: 2/18/2013.

Written: 2/1-18/2013.

Edited: - 8/28/2013 (Version 1.1)

**Insert important stuff here.**

_FYI: My stories shall all be rated "M" for safety's sake. FanFiction is not responsible for the content presented within this story._

Disclaimer: I will make it clear that I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, settings, storyline, and/or techniques save my own creations.

**X~X~X~X~X**

**Kyuubi Revealed: The Revamped Veil**

**X~X~X~X~X**

"_...While researching the Scroll of Seals, a long and tedious endeavor I might add, I found a very interesting piece of information about our student here; Information that I stumbled upon by sheer chance. You see, he has a unique seal in-place between his eyes on the bridge of his nose. What does this seal do, you ask? From what little I could uncover, It is an advanced henge and chakra suppression seal. This begs the question: Just what is it hiding?" Mizuki looked away from Iruka and back to Naruto, lowering his weapon while grinning like a loon. "WHY DON'T WE FIND OUT!" He finally roared before rushing towards Naruto, his arm outstretched and glowing a faint blue._

_Naruto edged away, taken off-guard by the sudden twist of events. "S-stay back! Don-" "RELEASE!" Mizuki shouted, thrusting his glowing palm onto where the hidden seal was located, regardless of Naruto's pleas. As soon as his palm hit the seal, a thick cloud of smoke and a pulse of energy blanketed the area, the cloud hiding everything in the vicinity._

_Iruka was painfully squinting his eyes, trying to see through the smoke. He sluggishly staggered towards where he last saw the two. He was about to shout out to Naruto when he felt a breeze pick up. When the smoke cleared he fell back, his blood turned to ice. 'I-i-impossible...'_

**_X~X~X_**

_Several hours earlier..._

**_X~X~X_**

"YOU FAIL!"

As he stared at his two teachers, a blond teen felt a myriad of feelings and emotions; confusion, shock, denial, anger, and despair to name but a few. He had worked, for almost the entirety of his short life, for this very moment; The moment he graduated from the Academy and became a ninja for his village, Konohagakure no Sato.

This teen was of a sunny, if somewhat childish and mulish, disposition; Nothing could seemingly get him depressed. Whoever knew him could always recall his exuberance, inattentiveness, brashness, and lack of formality; Some found this to be a refreshing change of pace, others find it to be a nuisance on an otherwise normal day.

The boy's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a small white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl similar in appearance to the previous swirl on the back, a large white collar for those cold days and nights, orange pants, blue sandals, and a pair of goggles worn on his forehead.

The boy himself was short in stature (in comparison to others in his class; A point brought up many times by his classmates, much to his dismay). He had spiky, blond hair that gave him an almost untamed appearance. His oval-shaped eyes were of the purest blue imaginable, their usual hint of mischief and unrepressed curiosity absent. His slightly tanned skin revealed him to be one for the outdoors. What made him unique were the three birthmarks on each cheek, almost like that of whiskers.

The boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto and he had just, once again, failed the Academy's Final Exam.

"Don't you think you're over-reacting a bit, Iruka?" one of the two teachers in the room asked, glancing over to his scarred colleague.

"What do you mean, Mizuki?" Iruka questioned, looking to his silver-haired associate.

"Well, Naruto here was able to make all of the necessary clones needed to pass and that... Henge of his is very advanced. Also, the entire village knows about his pranks and the chases that come with them. How could they not? If he can allude ANBU, what is to say he can't do the same with ninja from other villages? Surely he could pass just from that!" the now-named Mizuki pleaded, waving his arm towards Naruto.

Naruto's hopes were lifted, but were soon brutally crushed by what was said next.

"We can't do that. While he did make three clones, they were closer to corpses than proper copies; They would not fool anyone! While he has lost ANBU pursuit in the past, I have been told that they have a rather good relationship with him. If they were hostile, they would go to far greater lengths in order to capture and contain him. My decision stands; Seeing as this was his third, and final, chance to pass, Naruto will no longer be considered for Konoha's Shinobi Corps." Iruka stated, his ruling of young Naruto's performance for the Academy's final test clear. He looked away from Mizuki's pleading face and rested his gaze upon the blond, spiky-haired teen standing before him. "I really am sorry, Naruto, but I simply cannot let you pass. Do please understand-"

Naruto, at this point, was no longer paying attention to Iruka's calming tones. Holding his hands before his lowered gaze, he stared at them; He had other thoughts on his mind.

'_All of my time and effort; was it really all for nothing?..._'

Naruto was brought out of his inner turmoil by the sudden appearance of Iruka's face before him, a pained expression painted on his features.

"Naruto..." Iruka slowly began, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him. "I know that this hurts, I really do, but it has to be done. If I let you pass, I may as well had ordered your execution." Iruka did not notice Naruto flinch, having chosen at that moment to look out of the window in the exam room.

"The Ninja World is a cold and dangerous place, unfitting of someone with your mentality and level of skill. Had you payed more attention in class or practiced more, perhaps this would not have happened but what is done is done. Now, if you want, we can talk later and-" Iruka was cut off by Naruto running out of the exam room and into the conjoining classroom. He stopped and turned around, only long enough to shout, "I don't care how long it takes! Even if I have to take this stupid exam twenty more times, I'll still become the best Hokage EVER! BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto promptly turned back towards the classroom door and ran out, a few tears staining his face and the floor from which he delivered his declaration.

Following a few moments of stunned silence, Iruka let out a long sigh. '_I really hope you understand someday..._' he thought. He then walked back to the table holding the testing papers for the exam and picked up the clipboard holding a paper with the names of his other students. "Alright, who is next..."

**X~X~X**

Iruka never noticed the cold smirk from the teacher seated behind him nor the worried expression crossing a certain Hyuga's face.

**X~X~X**

**(8/28/2013) Have decided to remove the 'Font Key', as previously seen at the beginning of each chapter/page, to allow more flexibility within my writing.**

**Also, did a lil' editing on this page; Just a few additional words here and there along with removing some words.**


	3. Chapter 2

Uploaded: 2/18/2013.

Written: 2/6-18/2013.

Edited: - 8/28/2013 (Version 1.1)

**Insert important stuff here.**

_FYI: My stories shall all be rated "M" for safety's sake. FanFiction is not responsible for the content presented within this story._

Disclaimer: I will make it clear that I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, settings, and techniques save my own creations.

**X~X~X~X~X**

**Kyuubi Revealed: The Revamped Veil**

**X~X~X~X~X**

Naruto sat on the swing hanging from a tree in front of the Academy, a blank look on his normally cheerful face. His unfocused gaze was directed in the general direction of his peers being picked up by their parents, proudly sporting their new headbands proclaiming them to be Shinobi of the Leaf.

"Way to go, Kabe!" One parent spoke, wearing a proud smile. "I always knew you had it in you! Lets go get some lunch to celebrate..." He said before leaning down to his son's height, whispering a few words that made his boy as pale as a ghost.

Many of the other conversations floating around the crowd mingling in front of the Academy building went along similar, though less foreboding, lines of speech. There were, however, some people talking about a certain blond.

"Wait, isn't that-?" A women asked, conversing with one of the Academy teachers.

"Yup, that's _him_, the only one to fail the class." The other replied, shooting a hateful glare Naruto's way.

"Did _it_ now? Good... If that _Thing_ ever did become a ninja, it would be a disaster waiting to happen. I mean, could you imagine what would happen to anyone that had to be teamed-up with the Kyu-" "SHHHH!" The other woman cut her off. "It's forbidden to say that in the open, especially around the children!"

Naruto barely registered the conversations around him. Sighing, he got up from the swing a few moments later and walked away.

He didn't notice the eyes of the Hokage, the 'Fire Shadow' and aging leader of his village, follow him as he left.

**X~X~X**

As he was walking along in a nearby, though largely vacant, street a couple minutes later, a voice he least expected hearing stopped him.

"I'm sorry about the exam earlier, Naruto. Had it been up to me, you would be sporting a Leaf Hitai-ate right now..." Mizuki spoke, casually walking up to Naruto from a nearby alleyway. He stopped before the blond as a dry wind blew through the street. "Some of the things you have done are truly amazing, if not impossible for others to duplicate." Naruto looked up to meet Mizuki's eyes, encouraged and slightly surprised by what he was hearing; He had never received praise such as this from anyone except Jiji, Teuchi, and Baa-chan at the Orphanage. While he did not know the teacher all too well, Naruto never had trouble with Mizuki like he had with others such as Tobirama or Hitori. Perhaps, having dealt with the other teachers in the Academy, he had began to assume them to all be the same. "... But after thinking about what Iruka said, he does have a point; Without a firm foundation of Jutsu to work with, you can't be passed... for your own safety." Naruto looked back down, his confidence deflated.

Mizuki continued on, oblivious or uncaring of Naruto's mood. "Iruka did it to protect you. Do you want to know why?" Naruto looked up, genuinely curious. "Why?" He asked.

"He sees himself in you." Mizuki stated, confusing the blonde-haired teen. "He sees the pain and sadness you try to hide with your actions, just as he did when he was in the Academy. You see, he too was an orphan..."

Naruto stared in shock at Mizuki; He had never heard this about his homeroom teacher. "When? How did he lose his parents?"

"He lost his parents when the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked thirteen years ago and has been alone ever since." Mizuki answered before giving the boy a playful grin. "You see? He did not fail you out of spite, but instead to protect you. He wants to show you that he cares about you."

'_He cares about me?_' Naruto thought, dumbstruck by what he was being told. But as the knowledge took root the implications from earlier events, from both today and the past, returned in full-force. "... But then why wouldn't he help me in the past? I've told him repeatedly that I can't get the Bunshin Technique to work, no matter how hard I try, but he ignored me each time..."

Mizuki noticed Naruto's confusion and crouched down to Naruto's height. He leaned in towards Naruto, mindful of the occasional passer-by, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Iruka is a busy man, Naruto. While I cannot assure you that he ignored you outright, what I can say is that he has you and your classmate's well-being at the forefront of his mind. Having said this_... There is another way to pass..._"

Naruto's face scrunched up. "What are you talking about?" Mizuki smirked before he whispered once more to Naruto. _"I've heard that you have an abnormally high amount of chakra. The reason you have been unable to properly use clones is because the ones taught here in the Academy require minuscule amounts of chakra to perform; Amounts far too small for your limited chakra control to handle properly. The written test, while good for measuring one's ninja knowledge, does not adequately test for how that knowledge is applied; Something you have demonstrated repeatedly. Lastly, and building upon what I just said, there is your unmatched prowess in stealth... there isn't anyone else I know of that can paint a city monument the size of a mountain in broad daylight without getting noticed beforehand while wearing an orange jumpsuit!_"

Mizuki took note of the orange-clad boy's befuddled look. Holding his smirk, he continued whispering more details to Naruto. "_I have seen how flawed the current exam structure is and, as a Chunin hand-picked by the Hokage to teach the future generations of Konoha Shinobi, created a test, with the permission of our beloved Hokage, that may be more... befitting of someone with your current skill-set. In the Hokage's residence is a scroll, kept there for safe-keeping. The scroll is about the size of your leg with red, wooden knobs on each end. In this scroll are written some of the most powerful techniques known to our village, techniques that were deemed either too powerful or too dangerous to the user."_

"_Later, starting at three o'clock, I want you to sneak into the residence and take the scroll; There are numerous ANBU stationed in and around the building, not even counting the Hokage. After taking the scroll undetected, you will learn one of the techniques written inside; Doing so should give you the foundation of Jutsu you need to be a successful Shinobi. I'll give you seven hours, starting from when the test begins, before I meet up with you. when we meet I want you to demonstrate what you have learned... and with your drive, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors!_"

Mizuki, at this point, leaned back to his previous position. Looking Naruto directly in the eyes, as if weighing his worth, he asked, "Will you accept this opportunity, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto, barely able to contain his both his glee and curiosity, covered it up well-enough to present his teacher, _the man that returned his future to him_, something few others could ever speak of seeing from the boy; A look that spoke of nothing but gratitude and determination. "I do, Mizuki-sensei."

Mizuki grinned. "Then I look forward to seeing your success! Anyways, I know of a perfect spot we can meet to finish the test; There is an old cabin in the woods between training grounds 3 and 5. To get there, you go-" "I already know that spot!" Mizuki was slightly surprised to be interrupted by Naruto. "You do?" He questioned with a slightly befuddled tone.

Naruto nearly jumped in excitement as he replied. "Of course! But... how did you know about it, though?" Naruto looked back and forth for anyone eavesdropping on their conversation before cautiously whispering, "_That's my secret training area!_"

Mizuki let out a single bark of laughter. "You truly amaze me, Naruto! It took me a week to scout out that spot and you had been using it this entire time! Well, seeing as I don't need to give you directions, I'll see you later on tonight, Naruto." The boy let out a triumphant 'Whoop!' before he ran off.

As he watched the young teen ecstatically run out of sight, Mizuki couldn't help letting out a snort. He turned and walked in the opposite direction that Naruto ran off to, his dark chuckles echoing off of the the buildings framing the once-more vacant street.

**X~X~X**

Contrary to what many would think or assume, Naruto did not immediately run off to celebrate his small victory. He had, instead, set himself up close to the Hokage Tower to observe the ANBU patrols; He had always performed similar actions to this whenever planning his latest and greatest prank. He observed the routes the ANBU Guards took, the time and location (which were all, luckily, done at the main entrance of the tower) when the shifts changed, and how long it took for patrols to get to certain points along their patrols. Naruto ran a pattern around the tower, mindfully hiding within the shadows of buildings and tethered wagons, taking note of any and all changes to escape routes he had discovered over the years. He, luckily, did not need to scout out the inside of the tower thanks to his numerous visits to see Jiji over the years.

It was at the end of this observational period that Naruto decided to go fuel up for the night ahead. Dodging the occasional pedestrian and ignoring their pointed glares or muttered insults, he weaved his way through streets and alleys within the Market District before finally stopping in front of his favorite restaurant; Ichiraku's Ramen. As he was lifting one of the flaps that lead into the ramen stand, a voice inside called out to him; It was Teuchi, stirring a boiling pot of ramen. "Evening! Welcome to- Oh! Hey there, Naruto! It's about time you got here; I was beginning to think you forgot all about poor lil' Ayame and I!"

It was, with a short round of heartfelt greetings between Naruto, Teuchi, and Ayame, that the blond finally ordered his meal; 3 bowls of Miso Ramen and 3 bowls of Pork Ramen (He would have bought more, but he did not want anything to impede his upcoming performance). With a quick and joyful shout of "Itadakimasu!", Naruto dug into his meal. It was not even ten minutes later that he polished off the last bowl, rubbing his stomach while letting out a contented belch. It was when he was paying, however, that a problem arose; He did not have enough ryo to pay Teuchi his due. He was unsure as to what to do until Ayame helped solved his problem; She persuaded her father to wave the fee until Naruto could pay it off.

While he did feel guilty, Naruto was once more thankful for the duo's compassion. With a shouted promise to make up the payment to them however he could, he ran to his apartment on the outskirts of Konoha's Residential District; He had a mission to prepare for. Hopefully, by the end of the night, he would prove everyone wrong and become a Genin of Konoha.

How else would he be able to repay the Ichiraku's or cure Gama-chan's emaciation?

**X~X~X**

**(8/28/2013) Did some editing for this page and, along the way, discovered a mild typo; 'miniscule' is actually spelled out as 'minuscule'.**

**The more you know...**

**Anyways, tried to make Mizuki's intentions towards Naruto seem more helpful with these edits. He's still a jerkbag, but we'll see less of his thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 3

Uploaded: 2/18/2013.

Written: 2/10-18/2013.

Edited: - 8/28/2013 (Version 1.1)

**Insert important stuff here.**

_FYI: My stories shall all be rated "M" for safety's sake. FanFiction is not responsible for the content presented within this story._

Disclaimer: I will make it clear that I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, settings, and techniques save my own creations.

**X~X~X~X~X**

**Kyuubi Revealed: The Revamped Veil**

**X~X~X~X~X**

The time had finally come. Naruto had prepared in every way his inventive mind could imagine; If he he was caught by ANBU before, during, or after taking the scroll. If he was caught by Jiji. If he was caught by _all_ of them in a compromising position _while_ taking the scroll. Hell, he had plans set up in case he was attacked by a horde of scythe-wielding weasels (not that they existed or anything...). Keeping all of the possible, however unlikely, scenarios in mind, he began the test.

Naruto snuck his way onto a ledge of a building adjacent to the Hokage Residence; He had noticed it while scout out the area and had found it to be a good point to start his infiltration from. He snuck across and into the residence from a nearby building; This part was the most dangerous part seeing as the ANBU stationed here were among Jiji's best. Breathing a (near silent) sigh of relief after making it across unnoticed, Naruto then scaled the wall of the residence and through one of its numerous windows. Having made it inside thus-far undetected, he crept his way towards the vault where he knew Jiji kept many scrolls, hoping the one he was looking for was there. It was during this leg of the test that he was found by the last person he wanted to get spotted by.

"What are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?!"

Naruto spun around, fast enough to hear the popping and cracking of his strained bones. Behind him stood an aging man wearing a black cloak under the Hokage's Mantle, a smoking pipe hanging loosely from his lips. His name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, and is one of the very few people in the village that Naruto could trust. The teen chuckled in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck, before using a line he heard a Jonin use a couple of years back to explain his current situation. "Heheh...heh... Would you believe me if I told you... That I got lost on the Road of Life?"

Sarutobi face-faulted; How the hell would Naruto... "No." He deadpanned, staring dubiously at the blond trespasser he considered to be one of his grandchildren.

"Crap..." Naruto muttered. "That only leaves Plan B..."

"What are you-" Sarutobi began before getting cut off mid-sentence.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" One voice shouted, followed closely by a startled, "GAAAAH!"

After performing his original technique, Naruto could only stare at the blood that was sprayed all along the hall through which the old man rocketed away. '_... Holy Crap, I never expected that to work against Jiji!_'

Immediately after the incident with Jiji, Naruto disregarded most aspects of stealth and hurried towards the vault; He did NOT want to be anywhere near the tower when Jiji woke back up. It was not even a minute later that he came before the wooden doors leading into the vault. It was after another twelve minutes of searching that Naruto found the scroll he was searching for. It was just as Mizuki had described save for one minor detail: Weight. After a couple of minutes brainstorming how to carry the scroll and a silent questioning of why the ANBU Guards had yet to storm the building from the use of his technique earlier, Naruto secured it to his back with a sturdy strap and immediately left the building back the way he came, never noticing the tuft of silver hair peeking out at the corner of a nearby building.

**X~X~X**

Naruto immediately rushed towards his training area. It was one of his favorite spots in the village; The other two being Jiji's office and Ichiraku's. He wasn't sure what it was, but something in that spot in the woods made him feel comfortable; Maybe it was the absence of villagers. Maybe it was the rock with the art painted on it. He simply did not know, but whatever it was had helped sooth him during hard times. After making it to his once-secret training grounds, he unrolled the scroll. The first technique to appear within the scroll was the Kage Bunshin technique. He stared at it like he would a thrice-damned vegetable. '_… You have got to be kidding me...' _He thought, groaning in frustration. He was about to pass over the technique for ones written further within the scroll when something at the back of his mind compelled him to read the jutsu's description: He complied.

"Technique: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Rank: B. The product of an early collaborative effort between the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka Clans, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a marvel among clone techniques. The four defining features of the technique are its method of creation, The distribution of chakra among created clones, Independent thoughts/actions of the clone(s) from its creator, and its ability to share any and all knowledge gained by the clone(s) to its creator and each other. Shadow Clones are based-" As Naruto slowly read through the long-winded description of the jutsu, his initial frown slowly gave way to a shit-eating grin.

**X~X~X**

Iruka was lying on his bed, thinking over what the Hokage had spoken to him about earlier at the Academy.

**X~X~X**

_Flashback._

**X~X~X**

_Iruka stood next to the Hokage among the numerous parents and ex-students, watching Naruto walk away from the Academy. Sarutobi spoke up. "Iruka, can I have a word with you?" "Of course, Hokage-sama." Iruka replied, leading the aged Hokage into the school before ushering him into a vacant classroom._

"_Iruka..." The Hokage began in a tired voice. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"_

"_I do understand what you feel about the boy... growing up, like you, without the love of any parents..."_

**X~X~X**

Flashback end.

**X~X~X**

Thinking back on the what the Hokage had spoke to him about, Iruka couldn't help but think about the nightmarish night the Kyuubi attacked...

**X~X~X**

_Flashback round 2._

**X~X~X**

"_WE'VE GOT TO HOLD ON UNTIL THE HOKAGE GETS HERE!" A Jonin shouted, trying his best to be heard over the roars of the beast he and numerous others were fighting; The Kyuubi no Yoko._

"_LET ME GO!" a young Iruka shouted at the man carrying him away from the scene of carnage, watching as the Kyuubi filled its maw with numerous ninja before gnashing its teeth together, blood and gore pouring down from its mouth and painting the ninja fighting below a crimson red._

"_Mom and Dad... They're still fighting the demon!" Iruka yelled, hoping the man would stop for but a second; He did not. The last thing Iruka saw before being forced into the evacuation tunnels were the rage and madness-filled eyes of the monster destroying everything he loved...*_

**X~X~X**

_Flashback end._

**X~X~X**

Iruka was brought out of his past by insistent knocking on his door. Curious as to who was knocking on his door and why so loudly, he made his way across the small apartment he owned to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Mizuki's disheveled self. "Mizuki. Um, what are you doing here?" After a couple of huffs, a sign of fatigue from prolonged running, Mizuki spoke to Iruka in a voice drenched in fear. "Iruka, it's Naruto..."

**X~X~X**

**(8/28/2013) More editing... yay...**


	5. Chapter 4

Uploaded: 2/18/2013.

Written: 2/14-18/2013.

Edited: - 8/28/2013 (Version 1.1)

**Some adult content at the start of this chapter, taking up most of the flashback (and attempting to add some humor). You have been warned.**

_FYI: My stories shall all be rated "M" for safety's sake. FanFiction is not responsible for the content presented within this story._

Disclaimer: I will make it clear that I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, settings, and techniques save my own creations.

**X~X~X~X~X**

**Kyuubi Revealed: The Revamped Veil**

**X~X~X~X~X**

"That _boy _has taken this prank too far! He must be held accountable for his actions!" A Jonin shouted, cries of agreement heard among the gathered ninja on the roof of the Hokage Tower.

'_I'm getting too old for this shit..._' One Sarutobi Hiruzen thought, looking over his gathered ninja.

**X~X~X**

_Several hours earlier..._

**X~X~X**

_Hiruzen must have been in Heaven, for nothing else would explain his current predicament. He found himself sitting in a throne of gold and red velvet, a small chalice, made from the purest silver and sculpted with ornate angels on the exterior, filled with the best sake he had ever tasted held in his hand. He was seated in a room made from marble, lit by golden chandeliers, that would put his office to shame any day of the week. The only reminder of his station being the clothes he wore; The robes of a Hokage. The best part, however, was how young and unblemished with age his skin had become; The only other time it was like this was when he was at his prime. He took a sip from the ornate glass before a wondrously beautiful voice spoke._

"_Another glass to sate your thirst, My Lord?"_

_He looked over to his side to see a blond bombshell, stark naked from head to toe with her long golden hair tied into a set of pigtails that ran down her back, holding a large jug of sake. He grinned lecherously as he held out his cup to get it topped off._

"_Why of course! I would be a fool to decline such an offer!"_

_As she leaned down to refill his glass, he got an eyeful of her perfect, perky breasts._

"_Oh my!"_

_He was startled from his blatant staring by the blond's surprised exclamation._

"_What is it?" He questioned, curious to know what could surprise such a perfect, __**Voluptuous**__, specimen of the female race. She blushed and pointed down. What could she be- OH!_

_There were few times in his long life when he had felt so embarrassed and ashamed._

"_Forgive me! I never meant to-"_

_The blond goddess, her playful ocean-blue eyes boring into his, giggled and placed a delicate, __**Perfect**__, finger onto his lips to silence him._

"_Someone such as you shouldn't be ashamed; This is simply a natural reaction a Man (with a capital 'M') has to a woman. In fact..." She bent down and whispered into his ear, her voice husky, __**Sexy**__. "... I could take care of your 'little problem' for you..."_

_He was struck speechless before, slowly, tears began to travel down his face; Tears of joy._

_'If this is a dream, I don't want to EVER wake up!'_

"_Hokage-Sama?..."_

_Taking his silence as a 'yes', the blond placed the jug of sake onto the ground next to her feet and straddled his waist, giving him a grand view of her toned stomach._

"_Hokage-Sama."_

_Grinning playfully, the tanned goddess ruffled through his clothes, moving much of it out of her way, before finding the ornate belt that held up his pants; She quickly yanked it off and nonchalantly threw it to the side._

"_Hiruzen!"_

_She tugged his pants down, moving her hips in such a way to allow his pants to move under her toned ass and pool around his feet, freeing him from his restraints. Giggling, she leaned forward and whispered once more into his ear, idly running her hands over his powerful abs "Are you ready for the time of your life, Hi~ru~zen?"_

_Panting in need, Hiruzen spoke between gritted teeth. "Yes! I'm ready!"_

_Grinning once more with teeth as white as ivory, she lifted herself up, her glorious orbs jiggling in all the right ways, before positioning herself over him and-_

"_HEY! WIPE THAT LECHEROUS GRIN OFF YOUR FACE, YOU OLD BASTARD!"_

_*SMACK*_

_He woke up to find an angry Anko and numerous ANBU looking down on him, the Tokubetsu Jonin restrained by many of the Spec-Op warriors and getting scolded by Uzuki Yugao. He felt something clinging to his face from his nose down to his chin. He reached up with a shaky hand to wipe whatever it was off and, bringing it before his eyes, discovered its identity; Dried blood. He worked his mouth, uttering random noises as he tried to comprehend what was happening._

_ANBU?_

_Anko?_

_No sake?_

_Pain?_

_No blond goddess?_

_Dried blood?_

_Pants?_

"_NOOOOOOooooooo!" He screamed, startling everyone in the vicinity._

**X~X~X**

_End Flashback_...

**X~X~X**

"Throw the brat in prison! Only place that would ever possibly find a usefor him!"

Hiruzen refocused on the present from his memories of the past couple of hours upon hearing the angry shout of a Chunin. He was glad that he was found by Anko, but still pissed at her for ending such a glorious dream; He would need to think of a proper punishment; For striking her Hokage, of course. That reminded him that he needed to do that for Naruto as well. As for the Chunin, one Horza Satoshi... He would talk to him after this was all over and-

"Fuck that, just kill him; It's only a matter of time before the Fox shows its true colors!"

As soon as he heard one of his Jonin, Notashi Naori, say those words, Hiruzen was seeing red. With a glacial tone born from surviving three Shinobi World Wars, the 'God of Shinobi' spoke.

"If you speak one more word, Naori, you will have much more to worry about than your career..."

Said Jonin paled, she knew she had gone too far this time AND in front of the Hokage of all people. The threat implied behind their leader's words silenced the others.

Hiruzen huffed, disappointed in how some in his shinobi ranks could not see what Naruto truly was; A child simply dealt a bad hand in life. "Now that I have your attention, I have called all of you here due to the theft of an important village artifact; The Scroll of Sealing. The scroll was taken by one Uzumaki Naruto about five-and-a-half hours ago. The reason for his actions have yet to be determined. You will search for him and recover both the scroll and the boy intact; Lethal force is **NOT **authorized! Neither must be allowed to leave this village! Have I made myself clear?!" The aged Hokage bellowed, loud enough for those furthest away to hear his words.

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!" The ninja present, a motley crew of Chunins, Jonins, and ANBU, chorused.

"Good. Satoshi, Naori, the both of you will remain here. As for the rest of you, move out!" The Hokage commanded, making a horizontal cutting-motion with his left arm. "HAI!" In an instant most of the shinobi and kunoichi flickered away, a gust of wind the only sign that anyone other than the Hokage, Naori, and Satoshi had been on the roof of the tower.

'_I don't know what you're doing, Naruto, but please be safe; No one must learn of your secret..._' Sarutobi thought, looking over his slumbering village. "As for you two, we have some things to discuss..." He spoke, walking back towards his office. The two remaining ninja gulped in unison.

**X~X~X**

Iruka was becoming increasingly agitated. He had checked three other spots within the past hour, but Naruto wasn't at any of them. This last spot he was checking was the last straw; If Naruto was not here, Iruka didn't know what he would do.

'_You had better be here, Naruto..._' Iruka thought grumpily, jumping between branches near Naruto's supposedly-secret training ground. Jumping onto one of the trees bordering the clearing, Iruka had his hopes answered; The blond teen was lying down in the dirt, disheveled and dirty almost as if he just got finished with a... training...session...

He jumped down into the clearing, unnoticed by the disheveled teen.

"Naruto..." Iruka slowly hissed out, still trying to catch his breath from all of the running he had done.

Naruto jumped onto his feet, startled by the sudden appearance of his former Academy teacher. "I-Iruka-sensei!? W-what are you doing here!?" He asked, staring in shock at Iruka.

"Wha-WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? Is that all you've got to say for what you've done!?" Iruka yelled, bopping Naruto on the head with his fist.

Naruto was face-planted into the ground, his ass hanging in the breeze and a large welt forming on his head. "Owowowowow..." He repeatedly whined out. After a couple moments, he suddenly jumped up, the welt having disappeared. "Iruka-sensei, test me again! I've got a technique that will blow your mind!" He shouted, taking the Chunin off-guard by his sudden burst of energy.

Iruka pinched his nose; The boy acted as if he still could become a Genin. Iruka had, over the years, known a couple of students act like this towards him after failing from the Academy. It truly hurt him each time, having to break their hopes and dreams once more in order for them to see the truth, but he had to; They would bring undue danger to themselves and their teammates if he allowed them to pass. Having decided on the best way he could think of to reason with his ex-student without sounding condescending, he gazed down to the young teen, sadness racking his body. "Naruto, I ca-" "Speaking of tests, where is Mizuki-sensei? He said he would be meeting me here around this time..." The boy cut in, asking his question while actively searching the clearing for any signs of the silver-haired man.

Iruka was caught off-guard by his question. "Mizuki? What does he hav-" He stopped as soon as he heard the whistling of numerous blades cutting through the air. He ran at Naruto, his arms outstretched. "MOVE!"

Naruto was pushed out of the path of the deadly blades. "Ooomph!" He grunted, skidding on his back a couple of meters. He immediately got back up, looking back to his previous spot. He was greeted by the sight of Iruka's kunai-riddled body. "Ir-IRUKA-SENSEI!" He screamed out. He immediately began running towards the man, but was stopped from moving any further by a new voice. "DON'T!" Mizuki yelled out, jumping out from some nearby foliage.

Naruto spun around. "Wha-What have you done?! You killed Iruka-Sensei!" He yelled back, shocked and confused by what had just transpired.

"He was after the scroll, Naruto! He was going to take it after he had killed you!" Mizuki responded, pointing an accusing finger at Iruka's body. Naruto was dumbstruck. "B-but why? He just-" "D-Don't Listen to him, N-Naruto!"

Naruto again spun around to see Iruka struggling back to his feet. "GET BACK, NARUTO!" Mizuki ordered, jumping over to and finally stopping beside the boy, holding his Hell Shurikens toward the bleeding shinobi. "Iruka will say and do _anything _to get his hands on that scroll! He may have acted kindly to you in the past, but it was all a lie! Don't let yourself be deceived like the rest of the village." Mizuki glanced over to the boy next to him. "Naruto, this is a fight between Chunin; Far too dangerous for you to stay here. Give me the scroll and leave, as fast as you can; I can handle this!." Naruto was reaching back for the scroll's strap when Iruka's voice stopped him.

"DON'T, NARUTO! That scroll holds every secret technique belonging to this village! I along with many others have been searching for you; The village thinks you stole the scroll! If it were to _ever _get into the wrong hands... Naruto, don't give it to him! DEFEND THAT SCROLL WITH YOUR LIFE!" he shouted, gingerly pulling kunai from his body while pleadingly looking to his ex-student.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two Chunins; He did not know what to do or who to believe. Before he could think further, Iruka spoke up. "Please Naruto, I ask you, just this once, to place your full trust in me."

Mizuki uttered a growl before he spoke. "Trust you? Feh! Naruto told me about you. How he had came to you for help in the past with his studies; How you would ignore him each and every time. Is that something someone who truly cares about his students' futures would do? NO, IT ISN'T!" He huffed a couple of times to catch his breath before picking up where he left off. "... You had all of us fooled, Iruka; The Hokage, me, Naruto... We had all truly thought you to be a trusted, loyal comrade and teacher but, by the end of the night, ALL of Konoha will know you for what you truly are; A traitor!"

Iruka could only stare, shocked, at Mizuki; Where was he pulling all of this shit from? He looked over to Naruto, believing the teen was reacting as incredulous as he was, and was once more surprised; The boy was glaring at him with hate he had never before seen from the blond. '_Why is he glaring at me? Is he actually believing this rubbish Mizuki is spewing?!_' Was what Iruka thought, frowning in pained puzzlement. It took him a few moments, contemplating Mizuki's words, to see what had Naruto glaring at him. Sadly, he could not, for the life of himself, figure it out. Iruka took shuddering breaths before speaking, hoping to help Naruto see the truth, even if it were to be his last time speaking to the boy.

"... I will admit, Naruto, that there are some things I could have done better as your teacher, but please ask yourself this; If all I truly cared about was the Scroll, why am I standing here riddled with the kunai meant for you?" Mizuki tried to interrupt him at this point but Iruka continued on, focused solely on Naruto. "I could have easily taken the Scroll from you and left you there to take the blow. I could even have used you as a meatshield, but I did not; Is that the actions of a traitor or those of someone who cares?"

Naruto froze, his face shifting to that of contemplation. _'Is he... is he telling me the truth?_' Before he could take that thought any further, Mizuki let out an exasperated sigh before looking to him. "Well, as fun as this has been, it appears I can't keep this charade up any longer... I got places to go, things to do." He said before shoving one of the oversized shurikens' bladed edges to Naruto's throat.

Mizuki glared back at Iruka, pissed that the bastard had swayed the teen with his words, before a feral grin suddenly dominated his face. He turned to a wide-eyed and trembling Naruto. "...Say, do you want to know why the village hates you?" He asked, his sickly-sweet voice causing a shiver to tear through Naruto's body. Iruka knew where Mizuki was going with his line of questioning. "YOU MUSN'T TELL HIM, MIZUKI! The Law..." Naruto looked to Iruka, startled by his sudden outburst. "Wh-what are yo-" "Do you know what happened thirteen years ago?" Mizuki cut in. Naruto, though confused by the sudden change in subject, answered with a trembling voice; It wasn't like he really had a choice in this. "O-of course I k-know what happened! The Kyuubi attacked and was k-killed by the Yondaime, but w-what does-" He was again cut off by the shuriken-wielding Chunin.

"The Kyuubi was never killed..." Mizuki spoke, the edge of his Hell Shuriken nicking Naruto and causing a small trickle of blood to stream down the boy's neck. "That night, the Yondaime chose a newly-born infant to seal the demon into. Do you want to know who he chose?" He asked grinning wickedly, staring into Naruto's ocean-blue eyes. "He chose _you_! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO, THE DEMON THAT RAVAGED THIS VILLAGE AND STOLE IRUKA'S PARENTS AWAY!" He shouted. Naruto stumbled back, shocked by the revelation. "_I'm... I'm the-_" He whispered. He stopped once again when Mizuki leaned towards him. "...But the best part about this little story is... it's a _cover _for what _really happened_..." He spoke, gaining the attention of both Naruto and Iruka.

Iruka held a defensive posture as best as he could in his current state, but he, like Naruto, was curious about Mizuki's last statement. "The hell are you talking about?!" He questioned, glaring holes into his ex-friend's head.

Mizuki turned to Iruka. "While researching the Scroll of Seals, a long and tedious endeavor I might add, I found a _very _interesting piece of information about our student here; Information that I stumbled upon by sheer chance. You see, he has a unique seal in-place between his eyes on the bridge of his nose. What does this seal do, you ask? From what little I could uncover, It is an advanced henge and chakra suppression seal. This begs the question: Just what is it hiding?" Mizuki looked away from Iruka and back to Naruto, lowering his weapon with a cold smirk. "WHY DON'T WE FIND OUT!" He finally roared before rushing towards Naruto, his arm outstretched and glowing a faint blue.

Naruto edged away, taken off-guard by the sudden twist of events. "S-stay back! Don-" "KAI!" Mizuki shouted, thrusting his glowing palm onto where the hidden seal was located, regardless of Naruto's pleas. As soon as his palm hit the seal, a thick cloud of smoke and a pulse of energy blanketed the area, the cloud hiding everything in the vicinity.

Iruka was painfully squinting his eyes, trying to see through the smoke. He sluggishly staggered towards where he last saw the two. He was about to shout out to Naruto when he felt a breeze pick up. When the smoke cleared he fell back, his blood turned to ice. '_I-i-impossible..._'

**X~X~X**

Naruto felt as if his body was on fire as soon as Mizuki touched him with his glowing hand. He fell to his knees, eyes closed and panting hard, as the pain continued to ravage his small body. As this was happening, Naruto felt a powerful energy, unknown to him, begin to invade his body. Fighting through the pain, he opened his eyes. The smoke that obscured his blurry vision began to shift and, finally, blow away, revealing a strange sight; Before him stood the traitor Mizuki; Pale, wide-eyed, and slack-jawed. A more perfect example of shock than anything Naruto had seen before. '… _T-the hell?_' Naruto thought, another spike of pain making him gasp, before remembering Iruka. Turning shakily towards his teacher, he was met with more of the same reaction; Pale face, wide eyes, and a gaping mouth. What really had Naruto concerned was his teacher's trembling body. Worried, he shakily stepped forward.

"**I-Iruka-sensei, what i-is-**" He stopped before speaking once more. "**The h-hell is wrong w-with my v-voice?!**" He croaked out, reaching a trembling hand up to his inflamed throat. He rubbed it soothingly before taking another step towards Iruka, whom scuttled away from him. Distraught, he reached out to Iruka. "**W-why are... **_**y-you**_**...**" He ended, painfully whispering the last words. The hand, _his hand_, was no longer as it once was; Sharp claws extended half an inch from the tips of his digits. His skin was no longer visible, replaced with a luscious coat of rustic-red fur.

Naruto's labored breathing quickened. '_No..._' He shakily brought up his hands to his face; It no longer felt _human_. A muzzle similar to that of a dog, _or fox_, dominated his face, how he didn't see it before was beyond him. His heartbeat rose. '_T-this can't be real.._.' He reached up to where his ears normally were and, again, found them to have been replaced with... _something else_. narrow, rabbit-like ears 1½-feet in length had replaced his small human set. His body felt numb, ignoring the agonizing pain he truly felt. '_T-this is IMPOSSIBLE..._' He slowly, jerkily, turned his vulpine head to look to his rear, only to be met by the sight of nine lithe, mesmerizing 9-foot long tails spasmodically shifting and twitching behind his fatigued body. Naruto snapped. "**Waah... AAAH... AAAUUUGGGHHH!" **He screamed, now revealed to all the world to be the Kyuubi no Yoko.

**X~X~X**

**(8/28/2013) More minor editing...**


End file.
